Marcibel: The Ghetto
by Microblue
Summary: In the bustling city of New York City, two girls will meet by unusual circumstances & unusual circumstances will meet them.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all. This is Khan Fikevanis with a brand new Marcibel story. I ship them hard. They're the first & only ship that I've ever cared about. I must have stumbled upon them while looking for the past friendship between Marceline & Simon. I ship them because they're both beautiful girls & they complete each other, being complete opposites & all. This ship is so legendary because even Dan Rickmers, a guy who worked on Adventure Time! With Finn And Jake, promoted the, "text", not even, "subtext", between them. Unfortunately, the guy was fired for promoting the ship on YouTube. :( That was a bit unfair. If you don't know what a ship is, just think of a relationship. That's lt. The only difference is that ships are fictional relationships. Marcibel, also known as Bubbline & Sugarless Gum, is a ship between Queen Marceline Abadeer & Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. Many Marcibel shippers believe that they once dated, but broke up because of a fight. I have a different opinion. The way that Marcy & Bonnie address one another does not seem like they ever dated. They'd be more broken up about lt. Marcy has fun irritating Bonnie & Bonnie just gives her angry looks. If they broke up, they'd be sad. They were definitely good friends & something happened, which doesn't necessarily have to be a fight. It really seems like Bonnie likes Marcy as a friend, but Marcy likes Bonnie as a girlfriend. The way I see lt, lt's something waiting to happen. Either way, I absolutely love the romance & suspense that these two share. If you don't understand this ship, I'll elaborate. In the episode, 'What Was Missing', Marcy sings a song to Bonnie. "Why do I want to?", "I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face." & "Am I not sweet enough for you?", are all hints about Marcy's feelings. She blushed when she found out that PB kept the shirt that she gave her awhile back. She didn't actually lose anything; or did she? She also ruined Finn's chances with PB & called her boring. She's the only person to call her, "Bonnibel". In, 'I Remember You', Marceline appears to get jealous when the Ice King sings about his feelings for Princess Bubblegum. Yet, she is passive when he sings about the other princesses. Finally, they're both single. What could lt mean? This story takes place in my hometown, which I love & always aspire returning to. Marceline lives in The Brown Building, where my cousins, aunt & uncle used to live. Bubblegum lives in the MC mansion. I'm dragging lt out for suspense. Let me know what you think. Lastly, lf you hate on lesbians or just on Marcibel, don't read this. Noone's forcing you to. Now, without further ado, the story:

Welcome to Astoria, Queens, a cozy town founded by the BOP, John Astor IV. It is the year 1998 in a brisk Autumn. New York City is really beautiful at this time of year, but then again, lt always is. The air is cool, the wind is calm, the night is peaceful.

Cut to the Astoria World Manor, on Astoria Boulevard. This mansion belongs to the wealthy, intelligent Bubblegum family. In one of the bedrooms sleeps the Bubblegums' only daughter, "Princess", Bubblegum. She is only thirteen years old, but has very long, pink hair & a tiara. She is a science nerd, much like her parents, often inventing new, useful things. She is very sweet, kind, polite, even to the point of gullibility.

Over in the Darkness Palett lives a lonely girl in an average apartment. She has a dad, just a dad, though he is never home or prominent in her life. This is, "Queen", Marceline Abadeer. She is pale & has long, black hair. She loves music, parcticularly punk, because lt matches with her dark personality. She loves to be mischievous & play pranks on others, in order to make her feel better about herself. She appears quite old for a thirteen-year-old girl.

Back at the AWM, Bubblegum is exhausted, overworked. She had been working hard on her experiments all night long, to impress her parents. In search of relief, she ponders over the idea of escaping for some time. 'It just feels so...dirty. But, I need some liberty, some independence.'. Finally, she decided to go through with lt. It is 11:01 PM & thurr is no possible chance of her parents finding out. Still, she can't help but be hesitant as she grudgingly makes her way down the balcany & into the courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't mind my gangster speak, which by now you have probably noticed. MC Park is the park almost right across the street from my old house. It is 1998 & the park has not yet been refurbished, so lt's technically Astoria Heights Playground at this point. I had them meet at the park because I find the serenity romantic, being that no sounds, people or even much of light is present. A final note: I will probably update again tomorrow with a third chapter.

No guards, good. After wanderring around aimlessly for a good hour, she stumbled upon MC Park, in lts original glory. She could settle down hurr for a little while & pass the time, before returning home. A fearful sensation built up as she saw something pass, giving her the impression that she wasn't alone.

Earlier, Marceline was sitting at home, alone, as usual. Bored, she left the house to travell, so as to occupy her mind, in all of lts despair. Her dad bought her a motorcycle many years ago, back when she still had a mom & he still cared; & this is how Marceline got around. She instantly took off, following 46'th Street down. Immediately noticing the park, which she had never before seen, she decided to check lt out, parking her vehicle behind some cars. This would definitely help her endure the elapsing time. One big park, all to herself.

Princess Bubblegum had on the most frightened face in her stock.  
'My first time leaving home & already something bad is going to happen.', she thought. "Hey, is somebody thurr?", inquired the Princess.  
"Huh, who are you?", asked an intrigued Marceline.  
"I won't give my information to a stranger.".  
"So then, give lt to me.", said Marceline jokingly. Turning to a more serious tone, Marceline said, "Well, I guess I'll just have to get to know ya then... I can't help but wonder: It's past eleven on a chilly Fall night. But, I'm not the only one at this park. Wanna tell me why that is?".  
Bubblegum still didn't trust this stranger.  
"I'll keep my buisness mine. Thank you very much.".  
"Well, what lf I tell you stuff about me? Then, I won't be a stranger, right?", asked Marceline grippingly.  
"Well, I suppo...".  
"GREAT!", Marceline cut her off. "So, my name is Marceline & I love music, especially punk. Now, you go.".  
She was shocked to hear what she wanted from the mysterious, pink-haired girl.  
"My name is Princess Bubblegum. I love science.".  
"Whoa, Bubblegum? That's clearly made up. I just met you & you're lying to me. Come on, what's your real name?".  
Bubblegum was a very honest & genuine person, so lt got to her a bit when Marceline accused her of lying.  
"What? I am NOT lying! That's my name!".  
"So, your first name is Bubblegum?".  
"No. Well, actually, l-lts Bonnibel.".  
"Bonnibel? That explains why you go by Bubblegum. Heck, I kinda like the name.".  
It was an awkward moment. She received an eponymous compliment from someone that she just met. It felt good to her, though. Nobody had ever called her by her forename before.  
'Perhaps we'll be great friends.'.  
She then realized that in the midst of her thinking, she may have been blushing.  
'Why would I be blushing? Maybe that's what friendship feels like.'.  
Marceline caught sight of the blushing, but didn't understand lt.  
'Maybe she never had friends.'. "Alright, that seemed to work.", she said loudly. "That leaves just one question unanswerred: What are ya doin' in this park at this time?".  
"I left home. I just need a little break, from all of that work.".  
"Sounds terrifying.".  
Bonnibel then looked at her, silently asking why Marceline was thurr.  
"Oh, me? I was just bored. I got no mom. My dad is never home & doesn't seem to care. I live over that way.", she said, pointing down 46'th Street.  
"Oh.". Confessingly, "Speaking of homes, I've got one to go back to.".  
Marceline pulled out her cell phone.  
'Twelve o'clock?!' "Damn, where did the time go? I spent one whole hour hurr. Let me take you home.".  
"Oh, that won't be necessary, bu...".  
"No, really, I insist.".  
"Umm. Okay then.".  
Marceline completely forgot about her motorcycle in talking to this girl. Why? She didn't know. The walk home was silent, with both girls just admiring the beauty of the metropolis that is New York City. They loved lts streets at night, especially with a cool breeze blowing. It was all so pleasant.

Both girls went to bed, thinking about their feelings of friendship.  
'Friendship? That's what lt is, right? Or are we best friends?'.  
Either way, they decided in their rooms that they'd meet again: same time, same place. 


	3. Chapter 3

If you're enjoying this story, you should check out my new one: Bad Heart. It has the same setting, but different events.

The next night, as usual, her parents thought that she was in her room studying. Meanwhile, she was actually revisiting that park.  
"Hello?", Bonnibel called out, hoping to see Marceline again.  
No replies were heard.  
'I guess Marceline isn't coming back.'.  
Thurr was nothing but silence in the air, not even car ambience was audible.  
"Boo!".  
Marceline was right behind her & managed to scurr the living bajibas out of her.  
"You came!", she said in delight.  
"Yeah, I had nutt'n better to do.", Marcy said in her ghettoish accent.  
"So, I guess this means that we're friends.", she said happily.  
"Yeah, sure, why not?", Marceline brushed her off.

This time, they exploited the playground around them. They went all around, using every part of the park. Marceline went up to the big slide, Bonnibel following. She slid down, but seemed to have lost her phone upon landing. Bonnibel, assuming that the path was clear, went down next. It was too' late when she saw Marcy in the way in a split/second. She toppled her over, landing on top of Marceline.

They stared at each other, dazed, for a good minute, trying to process what had happened. It was the humane thing to do. Bonnibel got off & apologized. They were both embarassed about that. Bonnibel found Marceline's phone & handed lt to her.  
After a quick, "Thanks.", they went over to the swings.  
Back in the 80's, a girl died on this swingset & the swings were replaced with baby swings. Marceline was hopping into her swing as Bonnibel stared awkwardly at her own swing.  
"I need some help.".  
"Oh, you are so lazy.".  
Regardless, Marceline decided to help her. She picked Bonnibel up by the waist & lowerred her into the swing. It felt weird, being held by the waist. She continued to blush, not knowing why.

This time, Marceline was intent on taking her home on her motorcycle.  
"Come. This way.", Marceline motioned for Bonnibel to exit the park a different way.  
"Hop on.", she said as she got on the motorcycle.  
"But, this is dangerous. I don't have a helmet. Do you even have a license?".  
"That's not important. But, you getting home safe from creepers is.".  
She still didn't make any noticable effort to get onto the motorcycle.  
"Okay, I'm leaving without you.".  
She wouldn't really abandon her. She was just persuading her to get on. She made lt look as lf she were about to ride off & Bonnibel quickly jumped on. Marceline smiled that she was successful in her scheme.  
"What do I hold onto?".  
But Marceline quickly took off, causing Bonnibel to instinctively hold onto Marceline. The blushing reiterated, but this time lt was flusterring. She couldn't tell, but Marceline was too'.  
'It's only normal to feel so awkward in such a weird position with your best friend.'.  
They were both mentally explaining their own emotions. Marceline was such a reckless rider, that by the time that she halted the motorcycle in front of the AWM, Bonnibel was still holding on tightly.  
"Umm. You can let go now.".  
Bonnibel finally opened her eyes & unclasped her arms from Marceline's back, stepping off of the motorcycle. She went into her mansion as Marceline rode off. 


	4. Chapter 4

This is a very short chapter. I apologize. I know that lt wasn't the, 'Sunshine Deli', yet at this time, but I can't remember what store lt was.

Ofcourse, they both reconciled the next day, though this time at dawn, being still dim outside. With Marceline scurring Bonnibel again, this was becoming a routine.  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?".  
Marceline just laughed.  
"It won't work again next time, you know.".  
"Yeah, right. It already worked three times.".  
Bonnibel rolled her eyes.  
"Let's just walk around.". They just walked around the park talking.  
"Are you allowed to leave your mansion in the morning?".  
"Probably not. They don't want me doing anything but working hard to be like them.".  
"What exactly do they do?".  
"They're world renowned scientists. You've never heard of the Bubblegum's?".  
"Ugh. Maybe. You should try asking them anyway.".  
"Not yet.".  
"You're what, thirteen? You're old enough to have friends.".  
"I don't know. My parents don't believe in recreation.".  
Marceline looked lost.  
"Yeah, I don't believe in big words either.".  
"It means, 'fun'. I never thought lt took a genius to understand the word.".  
"So, you think you're a genius?".  
"Well, yeah. My parents are, so why not?".  
After awhile, they settled down in the excercise portion of the playground.

They were laying upside down on the diagonal sit-up benches, assembled from the dismantled parts of the old see-saw. It was comfortable. Their feet prevented from sliding down backward. Bonnibel's dress was long enough so that nothing was visible.  
"How can you wear dresses all the time? You're not a real princess, are you? And why so much pink?".  
"Why so much black?".  
"Hey, I asked first.".  
"Well, I've always wanted to be a princess. I know lt's corny & that's what every girl says, but I'm willing to go through with lt. And pink is my favorite color.".  
"Hm, so you dyed your hair pink?".  
"No. I have a pigment disorder that makes me look pink. Now you answer my question.".  
"What can I say? Black is just so me.".  
Marceline indeed had a dark personality, as opposed to Bonnibel's seemingly bright one.

"Let's go to the store. I'll buy you something.".  
They left & walked up 46'th Street into the Light Palett. They went into the Sunshine Deli on the left.  
"What do you want? I can only buy one thing.".  
"How about we both get ices.".  
"Sure.".  
Marceline purchased the cherry flavored ice & Bonnibel got the blueberry one. Bonnibel always loved ices & didn't forget to take the spoons. They peeled off the sticky caps & delighted themselves with the delicious substance of which they stabbed with their returned to their area after ridding their excess waste.  
It turned eleven fifty five & Marceline was ready to give Bonnibel another ride on her motorbike. She surprisingly wasn't as hesitant as previously. She hopped on without a second thought in mind. 


	5. Chapter 5

But one night, Marceline came to a realization, an intradasting one. They were playing together at the park. Marceline looked at the rubber ground in defeat as Bonnibel went up the ladder to a platform. She went for the big slide; & Marcy stopped.

"Bonnibel?".  
"Yes, Marceline?", she said as she went down the slide to go engage in the conversation.  
"I...like you.".

Bonnie smiled.

"I like you too', Marcy.".  
"But how much do you like me?".

She looked confuzzuld, not knowing how to respond.  
Marceline decided to test her.

"Hey, you got something in your eye.".  
"I do?".  
"Yeah. I'll help you get lt out. Come a little closer.".

And suddenly, they were face to face. Their hearts were beating fast. Ofcourse, Bonnie blushed again.

"Why do you do that?".  
"Do what?", she said quietly.  
"Blush around me?".

It's not that she didn't too'. She just never got caught.

"It's just awkward how close we are.".  
"So, you don't like lt?".  
"I do.".  
"Then, come back hurr.".

She didn't even realize that she backed up a bit.

"Besides, I said I'd help ya with that eyelash.".

She came close again, now starting to understand her emotions. She didn't understizzle why. It was weird & didn't make sense, but she understizzled lt. She found herself staring at Marceline's fair face, oblivious of the inexistent eyelash (but she didn't know that) in her eye. Her heart beated faster. The suspense was crazy. She decided to act out on her emotions.

She was sweating & trembling, nervous as ever. She got closer, as close as possible. She found her lips on Marceline's, just brushing them. Marcy's eyes were wide open. She didn't think that Bonnie would return her feelings. The kiss only lasted one second. She stood thurr, wonderring lf that's what Marcy wanted & lf she liked lt.

She looked down as Marcy said, "Okay. You know what?".

Marcy rememberred what Bonnie always aspired to be.

Bonnie's face lit up again when Marcy said, "You're my princess." & kissed her back, no brushing.

It was a happy night. 


	6. Chapter 6

I've been on hiatus, working on YouTube Poop. My channel is NSPcrazYKABK112. Somebody actually reviewed one of my stories & gave me some constructive criticism. However, I already know that I haven't went into much detail & that I have more conversation than anything else. This is because I'm only transcribing these from my notebook. I wrote these while slacking off at school. Once they're finished, I'll be making major edits on them.

The next day, though they both eagerly wanted to kiss, doing so seemed too' awkward. They ended up hugging instead. Still, they felt a lot more comfortable around one another.  
After a few days passed, Marceline encouraged Bonnibel to inform their friends of their relationship. They were friends with the brothers: Finn & Jake & their respective girlfriends: Lada & Fira. Bonnie wanted to wait longer, but Marcy insisted that the longer that they'd wait, the more awkward that lt would be. And finally, they were all hanging out on one Thursday. They were all walking down the block to a house near the park, which belonged to Finn & Jake. Jake was handing out free complements to his girl. Finn decided to join in, with his own.

"Fira. You're so..breathtaking.", he said wittily. "That reminds me of you.", Marcy said to Bonnie, while they were both walking behind the group.  
'Wa? What did that mean?'.

Their friends didn't know what to think, so they brushed lt all off.

Marcy wanted to say: 'Reminds me of a certain pink-haired princess.', but didn't dare.

They finally made lt to Finn's house.

'Okay, one movie. And then, we spill the beans. Our friends will understand. What are friends for?'.

Bonnie's attempts at reassuring herself proved futile. This was suspenseful. They eventually went inside, last. Being that everyone else got thurr first, the remaining spots were on the luvseat. They had no choice. Bonnie sat on the left, surprisingly. Both girls were anticipating the end of the movie, hoping that lt wouldn't end. And then, lt ended. 40 minutes had never before seemed so short. This was lt, their moment. A deep inhalation started the confession.  
"Finn. Guys. I have something to tell yous. Actually, we have something to tell yous.", Marceline said, trying to sound confident.  
"Oh. What is lt?", asked Finn.  
"Well..we..are.".  
"Come on. You can tell us. We've been friends long enough. It'll feel good to get lt off of your chest.".

She spoke even slower, but tried to boost her confidence.

"Okay. Well..Bonnie & I..like each other.".  
'Phew..wait.'.  
"..Uh, that's great & all, but we already knew that you guys were best of buds.".

Marcy motioned for Bonnie's turn. Bonnie spoke very low & shy.

"We're dating.".  
"That's great. Who are y'all dating?".

They just weren't getting lt. Quickly, Marceline decided to demonstrate. She kissed Bonnibel on the lips, passionately, so that everybody could see. Holy glob, were the girls' faces red. Their friends were shocked. If they were a puzzle, o-shaped peices would fit into their mouths. Bonnie & Marcy sat back down, shy & ashamed. Finally, somebody broke the silence.  
Finn was the first to speak.

"Holy glob! That was..beautiful. I envy you two. You got our support.".

All of their friends were clapping for them. Both girls took a breather.

"Hey, let's do something special for them.", said Jake. "Let's do a triple date!".

That seemed exciting. Finally, the girls could relax. No more sneaking around from them. Unfortunately, they had school tomorrow & something bad was to happen.  
And Bonnie & Marcy walked to school together, holding hands. They were blushing as they walked. Their hands looked like the only things keeping them together. Conveniently, I.S.10 literally borders MC Park. And that's where they went. The first four periods went well. So far, they had every class together. But, no sign of their friends. They had lunch during fifth & met up with their pals. They all claimed one table for the group of six, which some other kids promptly abandoned. When the period ended, the girls went to their lockers. Marceline suddenly noticed that everyone knew their secret & were making fun. Hurt, she began running to Bubblegum's locker when she ran into the popular, rumor-spreading girl. Everyone identified her simply as, 'LSP'.

"What, are you looking for another date, Abadeer?".

At this time, Bubblegum ran over to Marceline.

"Who else did you tell?", she said with tears in her eyes.  
"I didn't tell anybody else. I swear. I'm just as struck as you are, Bonnie.".  
"Ugh, so shameful. You losers are so desperate, because you can't get boyfriends, that you smooch with each other. Seck.".  
"Why would you do this? How did you know?".

LSP told the story in the form of a flashback: "It's just awkward how close we are.".  
"So, you don't like lt?".  
"I do.".

Just then, LSP was strolling down the street & eavesdropped on them a bit, before full-on spying on their private time.

"Then come back hurr.".  
"Besides, I said I'd help you with that eyelash.".

After a few minutes, they went in for the kiss.

"Oooohhhh...myyyy...glooooob!", said LSP silently. "Melissa, you'll never believe what I just saw.", as she walked away. "I know, right? I didn't even know that was possible.".

"Who did you tell?", said Marceline.  
"Ummm, like, only everyone in the whole school.".  
"Oh, no. We have to get out of hurr fast. Quick, follow me.".

Marcy pulled Bonnie along with her into the girl's bathroom as the crowd laughed evilly behind them.

"We've got to get out through this window. And don't give me shit like, 'we shouldn't'.".

She lifted Bonnie out the window first, then hurriedly clomb out herself.

"Let's get outta hurr.".  
"But what about tomorrow? We can't come back.".  
"We'll have to tell our parents the truth. Only they can get us out of this.". 


End file.
